1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is usable for the washing of many different types of articles including hatchery racks, dolly washers, bakery racks, meat racks, incubator setter racks in the egg processing industry, baskets, smoke trees, farm pick-up racks, buggies, and other types of racks or carts. The present invention is usable within a conveyor system where the rack is moved along a line or can be usable as a fixed single installation where the articles to be washed are entered into the washing compartment from one side and removed from the same side. Under both of those environments, the present invention is particularly usable. The present invention provides very little line space in a line system due to the movable nature of the washing and rinsing heads. Also, speed is achieved in the washing and rinsing operation due to the complete peripheral location of nozzles for dispensing of each solution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices have been patented such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,699,792 to Fisher; 2,827,064 to Heinicke; 3,656,493 to Black et al; 3,706,317 to Fox et al; 4,019,458 to Kolterer; 4,076,033 to Busse et al; 4,227,938 to Fowler; and 4,287,901 to Fowler. These designs show different types of apparatus for washing buggies, trays, and racks, however, none show the capability of stationary or moving operation with washing and rinsing heads both in a moving motion and moving over the same line section.